Maybe Tomorrow
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Zim had never liked Tak. Completle ZATR oneshot.


**Zim had never liked Tak. **

Well, not exactly her in general, just the affect she had on him. Before Zim had known her, he thought of himself as perfect. Strong. All powerful. But she could make him squeal in nothing flat. Worse? She could make him squeal in delight in nothing flat.

That was what he hated about her. She always had the upper hand in everything. Whether in designing a construction or just in comebacks, Tak always left Zim flustered and angry. Sometimes, if she was in a good mood, she'd try to cheer him up, but usually, Zim would just fume, eyes shooting daggers into the wall.

He hated her persuasion powers. How she could get him to do anything she wanted. He was Zim! Tak should not have these affects on him!

Zim loathed his weakness for her attention. Though he'd never admit it, Tak could get him to roll over and beg, if she really wanted to. Zim's gut instinct was now to please her... Even if it meant doing her dirty work. He liked it when she was proud in him. Not that he didn't like the feeling of pride in general. It was just that from her, it meant more. Much more.

He loved her.

Zim hated that. How could a single female bring him to his knees? Or how could a Janitorial Drone make him, an Invader, feel pleasure so high it made him lightheaded? More importantly, why did his superior Zim heart beat quicker with her? He could never connect the dots.

Tak had never officially kissed Zim, no, but she had come close. On his ceremonial Day of Life, she gave him a light peck on his right cheek. He'd been so overheated after that, that he had left stains on sweat on his shirt. Even worse, his mind just fizzled away to mere nothing. He could barely speak the rest of the day, thoughts lingering on the kiss. Time to time, he might find himself lost in events, and nearly wish she could show him more affection then a mere peck. But these were mindless daydreams, which he knew, though he did not want to admit it, would never happen. Ever.

Still, he did wish...

Soon, he found himself desiring more of her. And poor Zim, not having a romantic atom in his very being, did not know how to get her to adore him as much as he adored her. He began trying some human techniques; bringing her flowers, making her food, even doing favors for her. He tried everything, but always got the same reaction; a simple 'Thanks' and nothing else. It was driving him off the edge, knowing that she did not feel as he did towards her. Zim began to hate her, glaring at her with all his might. Still, he did not get the attention he craved.

He tried to hope, tried to remind himself that no girl could resist his Zim charms. But he knew he was lying. After all, how could Tak love him?

One day, he could not stand it anymore. The aches she was giving him just made her more desirable. Zim, being himself, decided to show her his feelings he had been holding for her, and if she rejected him, he'd just date something else. Though he'd probably go mad first.

So Zim swiped her out of the classroom, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened his disguised orbs once again, and looked up at her.

She had never seemed more beautiful to him. Her hair was in a silky bob, black and violet. Tak's eyes currently gazed at him softly, but could glare just as sharp as him. Her face was more delicate than any real humans, though she was not fragile at all. He let out a unintentional sigh. Why was she so lovely?

Quickly, he began stuttering out how much he loved her, everything about her. A blush covered his face, redder than a cherry. His voice sounded small and timid, stumbling over every word. He stopped himself abruptly, to see if she was happy or disgusted.

She was just staring at him, wide eyed, unblinkingly. Zim exhaled a puff of air. Of course she would not return his feelings. Tak could never love him.

He turned to go, when a hand slipped around his. He blushed a bit. Secretly, Zim had dreamed of their hands touching, maybe even as a sign of devotion. He had forgotten why.

Her skin was so soft, so smooth, so warm. A rush of joy pushed through him. He faced her, to see Tak with a small smile on her face. Zim's eyes became rounder. Anticipation began to pump inside if him.

Tak gave his hair a playful tousle, locking Zim in her spell. His eyelids drooped. His knees buckled together, pleasure rooting him to his spot. But why would he want to leave?

Tak leaned down so she could be his height, and gently kissed the area between his eyes. Zim sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on him. He stood on his toes, trying to signal her for more attention. Tak pulled out.

"I love you too," She whispered softly to him. Zim grinned, totally unaware of anything around him. Dazed with happiness, he just nodded.

And as Tak walked away, Zim decided he did not hate her. He just hated that she did not kiss his lips.

Maybe next time...

-/-

...

Authors Notes: I had so much fun with this! My friend Maddie told me to write a story 'that had a happy ending'. Do you like Maddie? ^^

Do you guys like it? Hope so! :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
